Love At First Sight
by wolfprincess16
Summary: Exactly what the title says...it may be M later on tho...u know, the rating
1. Blossom

_**Love At First Sight**_

**CHAPTER 1: Beginning**

I woke up at 7:30am that Thursday.I got up, went in the bathroom, took care of all the things i had to do then i went back in my room to get dressed. I put on a hot pink short sleeved shirt, plaid pink skirt, and hot pink knee high socks with a finishing touch of white, black,and converses. I left my auburn hair out. Then, I went downstairs and saw my dad making breakfast, my sisters siiting at the counter waiting for breakfast. "Morning guys." I said. They all looked up to see me.

"Good morning Blossom." My father greeted, returning to his cooking.

"Hey." My sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup said.

I sat down at the island in the center of the room, next to my sisters, awaiting for my dad's breakfast.

"I cant believe my daughters in high school!" My father said happily, but randomly.

"Dad, its not high school, I'm going to the high school, yes, but I'm still in 9th grade. Remember the 9th graders and high schoolers are connected now?" I rolled my eyes.

"Still! You're walking into the building with high schoolers! I'm so proud!" He giggled as he hugged me. Then, he put the food on plates and handed them to us. We ate them almost immediately. The kitchen was all white, there was an island in the middle with 4 stools. My father was wearing his usual white lab coat and black pants. Bubbeles wore a light blue tank top, black sinnies, light blue convereses. Her hair was tied into two pigtails. Buttercup had on a green long shirt, black jeans and white nikes.

"What about me?" Bubbles whined from her father's lack of attention.

"I'm proud of both of you!" Hee kissed our foreheads.

"Thanks dad!" We both rolled her eyes.

"What about me dad?"

"I'm also proud of you."

Buttercup collected our plates and put them in the dishwasher. "Bye dad." Bubbles said as she grabbed her light blue and white bookbag/handbag that had a hello kitty stickers on it.

"Bye." Buttercup and me smiled as i grabbed my baige shoulder bag and she grabbed her all green Zim bookbag.

"Bye girls. Love you!" My dad waved.

"Bye!" Then, we went outside, but before Bubbles could touch the first step, we saw a guy walking up to us. He was wearing a black yankees hat, red jacket, white shirt, jeans, and white sneakers

"Hey" He smiled as he hugged me.

"Hey Micheal."I smiled as i gave him a light peck on his cheek.

"Hey Mike." Buttercup said. "I'll leave with you alone guys see ya at school."

"bye BLossom." Bubbles said as they walked to school." She then left. The boy who i was walking with was my boyfriend, just to let you know! We were on our way to RidgeWay High. Then, Micheal grunted.

"What?" I asked.

"I left something at home, you go on without me, 'kay?"

"Yeah." He pecked me on the lips before walking the other way towards his house. I continued to walk to school minding my own business. Then, I felt something squeeze my butt...


	2. Meeting

_**Love At First Sight**_

_**Chapter 2: Meeting**_

I was woken up by my father. "Get up Brick! Or you're gonna be late for school!" He yelled at me. I covered my face with my pillow and turned away from him.

"5 more minutes mom."

"WHAT YOU JUST CALL ME?1" My eyes popped open at the anger in his voice.

"dad, I said I'll be right down." I chuckled nervously. He glared at me and left my blue room. I rolled my eyes. I got up and went to the bathroom to take care of everything i had to do. Then, I came back in my room and put on a red and black plaid shirt, black jeans that hugged my legs, red and black Jordans. I went downstairs and there was a plate left on the table for me. Eggs, bacon and waffles were very delicious. I put the plate in the dishwasher. "Bye dad!" I yelled as I grabbed my bookbag and left leaving my two brothers, Boomer and Butch in the house. I walked to my stupid new school. Why couldn't i stay in my old school? It wasnt great, but...it was great?

I continued to walk on. Then i saw my friend Jessica. She had waist long black hair, and was wearing a white shirt, skinny jeans, black nikes, and a black jacket. "Hey Jess." I greeted.

"Hey ya headed?"

"To _school._"

"Oh,okay. good luck with that!"she ran off. _'Does she not even care?' _I continued to walk. Then, i saw girl walking ahead of me. She was wearing a hot pink shirt, knee high socks, converses, and a plaid hot pink skirt that might i say has a good _view_ in it. I had to touch it. I walked behind her and gave her a little squeeze. Then, as she turned around, she smacked me with the back of her hand.

"What the f-" She stopped yelling at me.

"What was that for?" I yelled back cupping my red cheek. She just started at me. I thought she was crazy. Then, she step towards me, she was shorter than me, but not that much. She was cute, i looked into her eyes. And she looked into mine. Then, our lips met. She had her arms around my neck, and mine around her torso. She allowed my tongue to explore her mouth. I did the same as well. I backed her up so her back was against this wooden fence. I actually enjoyed it very much. It was like the best thing in the world. Her mouth was the cave i came to explore. Then, just when it was getting AWESOME! she stopped and pulled away. She looked down towards the ground.

"I'm sorry." _'What is she apologizing for?' _I lifted up her head so she could look me in the eyes. I ignored my urge.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." I said calmly and gave her a peck on the lips.

"B-b-bye." She stuttered. _'Now that was cute.' _She walked off. I smirked to myself. _'I gotta see her again...' _

"Wait! Whats your name?" She stopped and looked back at me.

"Blossom." I watched her lips as she said her name. It just rolled of her tongue seductively.

"Brick." I said back. She nodded in understandment and walked around the corner. _'I definetly have to see her again.' _Then, i started to walk off... "wait, where am i going?" I asked myself.


	3. Abused and the new kid

_**Love At First Sight**_

**Chapter 4: ****Abused and New Kid**

I kissed him! I cant believe I kisse him! Why did i do that? Not that he kissed bad its just that, he kissed GREAT! More than great, more than awesome, and thats the problem. I already have a boyfriend! He can never know about this. Ever! What he doesnt know wont hurt him, right? I continued to walk until i was around the corner, out of Brick's sight. Suddenly, I was slammed against the fence. I fell to my knees. When i looked up to see who it was, it was Micheal. _'Did he see?' _He glared at me. "Dont do that again got that?" I stayed silent. Thhen he lifted my by my collar and slammed me against the door. I let out a gasp of pain in my back. "I asked you a question. Answer it!" He demanded. I looked at him. I nodded. "With your words."

"Y-yes." He let me go. Dropping me to the ground. He then grabbed me and gave me a hug. I didnt hug him back. I was still a little shaken up.

"Dont be scared. There's nothing to fear. Just dont do that every again. You know how jealous i can get. Now give me a hug." I hugged him back,but it had no feeling to it. We then continued to walk, his arm around my waist. I stayed silent, even though he talked. _'He hurt me. My back still hurts yo! How could he hurt me! Why would he do that? I'm never gonna see Brick again anyway so i can follow his demand easily.' _We parted as he walked to his locker and I walked to mine. His was on the other side of the school, mine was pretty close to the door. Then, the angel/devil walked in. Jessica Jarell. She always had a crush on my man. I tried to ignore it, but she would always walk next to him, give him notes in class, kissing him on the cheek whenever he helped her with something. It was annoying, especially since it happened everyday. She then walked up to me.

"Where Micheal?" She asked.

"At his locker." I said. She gave me a quick thank you and left towards his area. I rolled my eyes. It was even more aggravating because Michael says she only likes him as a friend. How annoying! But i pay it no mind. I walked to my first class. My teacher had short brown hair, matching eyes, and a wwrinkly face. He wore a white striped w/ blue shirt, black pants adn brown shoes. Once i took my seat, the bell rang. I sit in the 5 the row(out of seven) and theres an empty seat next to me. Then, Brick's sweet face came into mind. _'Its okay if its just a kiss right? I mean, im not going out with the guy. So its not considered cheating right?' _I continued to think on, not even seeing that a new student just walked through the door. I only heard the teacher say _'sit...to...Blossom...' _I wanst really paying attention, remember? Then, I thought about how Micheal shoved me against the wall. _'Wasn't that a little extreme?' _I heard moving of feet outside of my thoughts, but i still didnt look to see who it was.

"Hey sweetness." A voice said. I reconized that voice from somewhere, but i still didnt look up. Not until they kissed me on my cheek. I blushed while i turned around. My eyes widened once i sasw who it was. _'Him, really? Isnt it just my lucky day?' _He was smiling at me. "I didnt know you went here?" Brick said.

"I do..." I let out a breathe i didnt know i was holding. "I didnt know...you went here...too." I always feel shy and timid everytime i see him. Why? We just met and i know nothing about him! Except the fact that he goes to my school and is in my homeroom class. BUT THATS ALL! And why did i kiss him earlier! Why Blossom why!

"So, will you show me the way to all my classes?" He said. He put on an innocent face. It was too was too adorable for the WORD adorable.

"S-sure. L-let me s-see you sch-schedule." I stuttered. He reached into his backpack and gave the piece of paper. When i looked at it, my eyes widened once again. _'He's in all my classes!' _And its even worse because, Micheal and me have 3 periods together also! _'I'm so dead...'_ Then the bell rang. I got up from my seat and started for the door. With Brick right behind me. "Just follow me, we have every class together."

"Cool." Then, we headed for class. _'Wont this be a long day.'_


	4. The Boyfriend

_**Love At First Sight**_

**Chapter 4: The Boy**

I cant believe she goes to this school! Now i can see her everyday! And we share the same classes, this is awesome! And that stuttering, too cute! She's the best girl ever!I just cant believe that i met her today, made out with her, and now i think shes much more than a friend. I mean, thats never happened to me before. This girl sure is special!

I sat in the empty seat next to Jessica, who was sitting next to another guy who might i say was kinda colorful. She was clinging onto the guys arm. _'She has a crush on him.' _I thought. Blossom, along with some of her friends, were sitting across from us. I couldnt tell if she was either glaring at the boy or Jess, but i didnt take it to mind. Then the bell rang, meaning that lunch was over. Blossom and me walked to our next class. I glanced over at her at times. She looked so innocent. Which is also what i like about her. We then entered what I'm gueesing is the Math class. I took a seat next to Blossom. The kid who was sitting next to Jess at lunch, took a seat next to her as well. I didnt think he really mattered. He said something in Blossom's ear and she nodded. Then, she sat closer to him and helped him with the assignment we where given. It was _'what is 4 x mc squared?' _I kinda needed help on the problem to. I was gonna ask Blossom, but my mind had to rewire itself when the boy who she was helping kissed her on the lips, when she looked up at him. I wasnt able to see her reaction, but I hoped she hated it because i sure didnt like it. I didnt like to see another boy kissing her and i dont want. When she returned back to her seat, i tapped her and she looked at me. _'Such a beautiful face...'_ "Will you help me with this problem?" I pointed to the problem.

"Sure." She has such an angelic voice. Once she was close enough, i had to know.

"Who's that kid?" I asked her. She pointed her thumb to the boy behind her.

"Him?" She said.

"Yeah. Is he your boyfriend or something?" I asked hoping she would say he was just a friend.

"Yes...he is..." She looked down at my math sheet. I felt shattered, but i still felt the same way about her. I didnt not want to see her again, but i guess we cant be together, so we should just be friends. I didnt like that any better.

"Oh..." was all that i could say, but hey! A girl like this is bound to be takin' right? So she helped me with my the problem. I got it very quickly and we returned to doing what we were doing. After about 10 minutes, the bell rang. Throughout the whole periods we had left, i didnt talk to her and she didnt talk to me.

_**AFTR SCHOOL... **_I walked out of school with Jess. I still hadnt talked to Blossom and it was killing me inside not to here her voice once more. "You okay?" Jess asked me. I looked at her.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking..."

"About?"

"Someone."

"Who?"

"A girl."

"Oh, thats good cuz for a second i though you were thinking of a boy." She said sarcastically.

"Shut up, i dont go that way!" I punched her i her arm playfully.

"But seriously, who ya thinkin' about?" I stayed silent. "Tell me. Tell me now!" She pulled on my arm, after a while it started to hurt.

"Ow,ill tell you! Its a girl name Blossom." I finally gave in.

"I know her, she's really nice." _'Maybe if Brick takes her, she'll leave my Micheal and he'll go with me officially!' _Jessica thought. "I think you two would look good together."

"but she already has a boyfriend." I said.

"Well, get her to wanna break up with him. If you do so much, then she'll wanna get with you! Go after her, dont just think, DO!"

"You seem more persistent then me."

"Thats because i want you to be happy Brick. Just, do what your heart says." I thought about it and she was right, i should try to get Blossom and Im pretty sure she wants me back. I mean,she was the one who kissed me first right?

"I will, thanks Jess!"

"Your welcome." Then, Jess entered her house. I was now walking to mine alone.

"Yea...I'll get her." I said to myself.


	5. Wanna Come Over?

_**Love At First Sight**_

**Chapter 5: Wanna Come Over?**

I walked home with went to a friends house and Buttercup had soccer practice. Micheal talked about his day and what not while i listened. I answered when he wanted me to and etc. Then, when we reached his house. We said our good byes and i continued on. As i walked on, i saw Brick up ahead. I jogged so i could catch up to him. "Hey." I said once i was beside him.

"Hey, thanks for helping me in school with everything." He said giving me his winning smile.

"No prob. Hey, you wanna come over to my house so i can help you with your homework?" I asked. _'He probably wants to be just friends now...'_

"Sure."

"So, how old are you?"

"15."

"Same here. Whats was your old school?"

"Westminister middle school. Whats was your old school?"

"Aballone Agustic." We kept on asking each other questions. I found out Brick likes to rap He found out that i liked to sing.. We finally reached my house. "Hello?" I yelled so that it echoed throughout the whole house. I got no response.

"Nobody must be home." He said.

"Would you like a tour?" I asked being polite.

"Yea." He shrugged. I showed him the white walled, brown carpeted, flat screen tv holding, big ol' brown couch sitting living room. The kinda large all white, with scented candles bathroom. And we stopped in my room. My room was all white with colorful curtains, colorful bed sheets, a burgendy carpet, a flat screen tv, bookshelf for all my books, a beiged dresser with a matching bed set, and a standing mirror on the wall.

"Nice room." He complimented.

"Thanks." We sat on the bed. I helped him with what i can. Then, he stole my only pencil. "Give it back."

"No." He stood up, i followed. He then put it away from me. I had to move my body just to get it. Then, he put it above his head. _'He knows I cant reach it!' _I moved closer to him, not knowing that we were chest and chest. He blushed-must be because of my _womanly parts_ against his-but i didnt care, I only wanted my pencil back.

"I want it!" I whined.

"When do you want it?" He teased.

"Now! I want it now! Brick give it to me!" I whined as i jumped several times to get it against him. I was determined to get it back.


	6. My Pencil!

_**Love At First Sight**_

**Chapter 6: My Pencil!**

She has no IDEA what she's doing to me right nw does she? She against my body, and shes jumping up and down, can you guess whats happening? Yes her chest is rubbing against mine (what a wonderful feeling!), but she's rubbing my_ manly part _in the process with her skirt. Which felt good. Really good. Extremely great. And more just because its her that doing it! "I want it!" She whined. Well that helps.

"When do you want it?" I teased her. Really, i was just teasing myself. I know we were too young to get intamite, but this chick was giving me an orgasm. I mean, imagine a hot guy/girl against you, rubbbing you in the process!

"Now! I want it now! Brick give it to me! Now!" Does she pay attention to her words? Does she know how seductive this is to me right now? I looked towards the ceiling, taking this moment in. Enjoying it. Then, she stopped jumping and jumped on me. Her legs rapped around my torso. Our body parts were exactly equal to each other. And when i say body parts, I mean ALL body parts! Even _**those**_! Then, she kept on sliding against me, trying to get her pencil back. It felt really good! It was extreme. I cant even describe the pleasure I'm feeling right now! And she doesnt even know she's doing it to me. I'm sure she would've stopped if she did know, thats why I'm goin to keep it to myself. Then, she stopped, but i wasnt finished yet. _'Why did she stop!'_


	7. Moans and parents

_**Love At First Sight**_

**Chapter 7: Moans and Parents**

I stop jumping against him cuz it was getting me nowhere. So i jumped on him. I wrapped my legs against his torso for support. I went up and down,trying to get the pencil back, but it was always higher than me. _'Why does he have to be taller than me?' _I slid once more before i heard it. _'Did i just hear what i think i heard?' _I went up and down and then i heard it again so i completely stopped. _'Oh my gosh, is this really happening?' _I looked at his face-which was exactly an inch away from mine-! "Brick?" He was silent. Then, he looked at me with a suprise/confused look.

"Why'd...y-you ...s-s-stop?" He asked me inbetween breathes. _'So i did hear it...'_

"Did you moan?" His eyes widened. "Did...did i turn you...on?" I asked. He stayed silent. He looked down, then thought it was a bad idea and looked at the wall to his right(which was over my bed). "Brick? Did you moan?" I asked once again. He still didnt respond. Then, i actually payed attention to what happened. I felt something-that was where my skirt was-lower the more i did nothing. My jaw dropped. "You had an orgasm?" He blushed so hard, his face blended in with one of the colors on my bed sheet. I jumped off of him. He seemed slightly dissapointed. I smiled. "I gave you an orgasm!" I sang cheerfully. I hugged him, my arms around his neck. He hesitated, but wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I kissed him lightly on the lips, but pulled away quickly knowing it was a bad idea for two reasons. One, I have a boyfriend and Two, he had an orgasm. So probably not the best idea.

"You tease, ya know that?" He smirked after he regained himself.

"You just fall too easy, what would happen if we actually did do it, right now? Huh?" I sat down on the bed not facing the pillow and he sat infront of me. "What if i did this?" I said as i pulled him into me, making our lips collide. At first he was a little shocked, but after a while, he got over it. We started to have a make-out session on the bed. Then, he started to lean me over. My head was now resting on the pillow and he was over me. I loved kissing him. I've never kissed anyone like this before. Then, i reached for his belt loop. Just to let you dirty people know, we're not goin do it. I just wanted to tease him cuz it was fun. I started to unbuckle his pants. When i reached for the last button, i heard my father yell _"I'm home!'_ I smiled against his lips. _'Good timing dad.' _I thought to myself. "Looks like we have to stop." I said after i parted from him. He glared at me while i smiled happily.

"You really are a tease."

"Well, I try." I pushed him a little off of me so i could sit up. I helped him pack up his things. Before we exited my room, his gave me a peck on the cheek.I blushed and we went downstairs. My father was laying his suitcase on the couch when he saw us.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"This is Brick. I was helping him with his homework." I replied calmly although my voice went high a little.

"Nice to meet you sir." Brick said as he stuck out a hand for my dad to shake it. My father looked at it before shaking back.

"Nice to meet you to." My dad said.

"Bye Blossom." Brick said as he was walking out the door.

"Bye Brick." Then, he left. I entered the kitchen and my dad followed.

"You know your not suppose to have boys in the house when no one is home Blossom." My dad said seriously.

"Sorry dad, I forgot and Brick really needed help with his homework. Where did you want me to go? To _his _house? Would that be better?" I asked as i took a water bottle out of the friderator.

"How about a library?"

"I dont know where one is."

"You could've asked."

"Who?"

"Bubbles and Buttercup."

"Bubbles wasnt with us and Buttercup had soccer practice."

"Where is Bubbles?"

"At a friends house."

"Which friend?" Does anyone see how i just turned a lecture that would've been on sex, about my sister and her friends?

"How should I know? And by the way, how was work?"

"It was bad."

"Why?" My father takes things too seriously sometimes. If he had a bad day, that means an experiment went rong, or one of his experiments tried to attack/eat him. If he had a good day then, he had a succesful or one of his inventions were eatible and delicious. He went on about his day and completely forgot about Brick which was good from my point of view. I listened to what he said because his job was interesting...at times...

After his whole speec was over, i went upstairs to my room. Then, i remembered that i forgot about my homework and how i didnt finish it yet.


	8. Finding Out The Truth

_**Love At First Sight**_

**Chapter 8: Finding the Truth**

_Brick and Blossom have been hangin out for a while now and they both discovered that they live next to each other! Time has passed, 2 weeks to be exact and Micheal gets more supicious by the minute. He also gets angrier because she barely spends time with him anymore. But Jessica wanted to change that see what their life is like now..._

Me and Blossom have been hanging out more. I've been going to her house also. We make out when nobody's around. Except she's still with her boyfriend Micheal. But she barely hangs out with him anymore, i can tell he doesnt like it, since im a guy, i can read his he glances at her sometimes, how he asks everyday for her help in all the subjects we have with him and how he sits extra close to her during lunch. I sit next to her to, but still. Now we were in lunch.

"Hey Blossom, can i talk to you in private." Micheal asked.

"Sure." She looked back at me. "I'll be right back." Then, the two left. Jess looked back at them with a smile.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Because he's gonna-...why do you need to know?"

"Sorry." put my hands up in defense"I was just asking a question."

"So, how you and Blossom been?"

"Great! I think she might break up with Micheal. And by the way, i havent seen you in a while, what you been doin?"

"Nothing..."

"Really?"

"I said nothing..." I raised an brow. Then, Micheal returned but without Blossom.

"Hey, where's Blossom?" I asked. _'Hopefully running to the bathroom to cry her eyes out! I dont wanna miss that!' _Jess thought to herself.

"I'll be right back." Jess said before Micheal could speak. She left us two in the cafeteria.

"As i said, where's Blossom?"

"Uh...in the bathroom." He said as he continued to eat his lunch. I wasnt happy with his answer. Shouldnt he know, she was just w/ him. I felt suspicious of him, but didnt say anything cuz, that would be stupid.

_**Jessica POV**_

I raced to the bathroom, hoping she would still be crying. Me and Micheal have been a couple secretly behind everyone's back. And he always said that he was gonna break it off with Blossom, but he never does it. We had sex last night and I'm sure, he's gonna break it off with her now, He even sasid he would...

_flashback..._

_I walked back out of my house. I new this was the street Blossom takes to walk back home, so when she sees Brick upahead, I knew she would go to him. Once he was out of my sight, i would go to Micheal's house. I walked out of my house wearing an extremely long coat. But, i had a suprise inside waiting for Micheal. I walked about 5 blocks to his house. It was whitish yellowinsh and had a chocolate brown roof. I walked up the stone cold steps to his white metal door. After i rung his white and yellow doorbell for about 3 times, he answered it. "Do you want something?" He asked me. I smiled at him seductively._

_"You! Are your parents home?"_

_"No, they went out to celebrate their anniversery, why?" I pushed him into his house. He was confused, but i couldnt wait to see his face once we get to his bedroom. I dragged him by the wrist upstairs. We went inside his light blue bedroom. He had a flat screen tv, white dresser, a black chest at the bottom of his bed, a big closet(which i think is a walk-in), and a shelf where he stores all of his video games. He had about 10 video games. I had no idea what some of them read, but i could read some titles such as Call of Duty and Gears of War. His xbox was sitting on top of his dresser. I pushed him onto his bed. He looked suprised and confused. I started to unbutton my coat slowly. After i finished, i reveiled a red body suit made entirely of lace. The stomach area was opened. I also wore red stalking. The only thing that wasnt being exposed was my breast (which was only covered by a very very VERY small bikini top), and my lower woman part. I think i was lookin pretty sexy. If i wasnt me, i would do me! Even if i was a girl! I climbed on top of him. He started to smile which means he figured out where this is going. I layed his head ontop of his pillow and he grabbed my thighs. I bent down and started to kiss him on and off. My hands reached down and unbuttoned his pants. I pulled it off of him as well. Then, i took off his boxers, in the meanttime he was taking off my clo-well i cant really call them clothes-but whatever they are. Once we completely naked, i massaged his hard-on. He gasp against my lips. "Are...you...gonna...break ...up?'_

_"With...who?" We were talking agaist each other lips. I could tell he wanted this moment to last so he only said short sentences._

_"Blos...som?" He nodded, but i wanted an answer. "With...words?..."_

_"...yes..."_

_"I...i love...you...Micheal..."_

_"I...love...you...too." Those words were music to my ears! I never wouldn't thought he'd say it! I did love him. I loved his voice, his walk, his face, his sexy body, i loved everything about him! Blossom doesnt treat hhim like i would. I would love him all day, , have Blossom and Micheal even done it yet? They dont even make out, me and Micheal make out on a regular basis! Their relationship is pathetic. But when Micheal breaks up with her,like he said, we'll be together forever!_

_flashback over..._

When I entered the bathroom, i heard crying coming from one of the stalls. I smiled evilly to myself. _'So he did break up with her. YES!' _There was no one else in the bathroom besides us so we were alone. "Blossom, is that you?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Go away Jessica!" She cried. _'Did he tell her about us to? Even Better! MAKE HER SUFFER!'_

"I'm here to help, what happened?" I said innoncently but didnt respond. I wanted to hear her say it. "Blossom, open the door." Silence. I kicked the door open cuz i wanted to see her tears. I saw her tears alright, but she was badly beaten up. She had bruises on her arms, a bloody nose, black eye, a leg that looked broken, and an ankle that looked sprained. _'What happened to that bitch?' _I kneeled beside her. I didnt expect her to look this way. She couldnt of beaat herself up, did she get hurt on the way over here? "BLossom, what happened?"

"I-i cant t-tell you." She said between sobs.

"You can tell me, please!" I desperatley wanted to know. She looked me in the eye. She was sitting horizontaly on the toilet, her usable foot, leaning agaist the wall and her back against the other one. "Please tell me, i can help."

"No one can help me..." She cried some more. "No one c-can ever h-help m-me!" She cried loudly.

"Tell me what happened Blossom, now." I demanded.

"Y-your j-just like h-him, s-s-so d-demand-dive." I was taken back by this. _'Did Jacob do this? He would never hurt her, i wanted her to be hurt but...not this way...'_

"Blossom, did Micheal do this?" She looked at me in the eyes, trying to see if she could probably trust me. She nodded slowly. I gasp at what she said. "We have to get you to the nur-"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"If s-she knows t-then s-she'll ask m-me how i g-got it. A-and I'll h-have to t-tell her the t-truth." What Blossom said did make sense, but i couldnt just let her sit here and rot. I put her arm over my shoulder so she could stand, she was barely able to since her ankle was sprained and her other leg was broken. Every step she took, was a step of pain. I excorted her out of school. Blossom and brung her to the hospital. The doctors called her father. They got his number because she had her phone in her pocket and when they took it out, he was an emergency call. I waited for her family to come. She was lying unconcience in a hospital gown (in which i had to change her in and found out that her breasts are larger than mine) and thought about Micheal. '_Micheal did this to her, but why? Didn't he break up with her? She should've been hurt, but not beaten up. Why did he do this? Now, i cant even get away from him if i wanted to. If i did, im sure he would hurt me the same as her. I had to listned to his orders, hopefully he gives me none.' _I thought about this for a whole hour. Her family interrupted my thoughts when they busted through the door. I told them i found her like this and that i didnt know how she got hurt. She was right. If anyone knew they would punish micheal and if Micheal got punished, so did the person who told. I left the hospital still thinking of Micheal. I was now entering the school and going to the cafeteria because i left my books in their and I'm sure its 8th period by now.

_**Brick's POV**_

Blossom still hadnt come back from the "bathroom" and its already 10th got back during 8th, so she must of been with her. When we were leaving after school, i walked with Jess. "Do you know what happened to Blossom?" I asked. She stayed silent."Jess?"

"No, i-i dont-didnt see her when i went to the bathroom." Jess looked down. She seemed a little lost in thougt. _'What happened and why isnt she telling me!' _

"Are you sure, because you took about 2 periods long in the bathr-"

"Lookie there, my house! Bye Brick, it was nice seeing you!" She said as she speed walked into her house. I sighed out of frustration. I walked up to BLossom's house and rung the doorbell. Nobody answered. I was hoping Blossom would answer but she didnt, not even her family members. They all knew me and enjoyed my company. Where is Blossom, I dont like being separated from her too long. I took out my cell phone and called hers, but the voicemail answered. I hung up immediately. I walked back to my house mournly and went up to my room. I didnt want to do my homwork, instead i thougt of Blossom.


	9. Visitation

**Love At First Sight **

**Chapter 9: Visitation**

_I was running, it looked like a basement of a factory. It was huge! All of the pipes and machines had rust on them, and the whole area was covered in orange fog. All the walls-from what i could see-were grey and so were the floor tiles. _

_I kept on running, but i didnt know from what or to where... I was running everywhere, searching for something. I lost it and i was trying to look for it, but it was as tricky as a needle in a haystack. My long auburn hair swayed due to my movements. While i was running i tripped over something. I think it was a pipe. I tried to get up, but leg hurt badly. It was very painful, but i was determined to find what i was looking for. _

_Then there was a b_o_om. It sounded like a gun-shot which made me stop where i was. I didnt want that to happen. I continued to run until ifound what i was looking for, Brick's dead body._

I woke up quickly and out of breathe. When i tried to sit up, my body ached all over._ 'What happened?' _I petted my head from the headache i had. I looked at my surroundings and i was in a hospital bed. I had needles in my arms and legs giving me blood. _'Did Jessica bring me here?' _A doctor entered the room and opened up a file that was hanging from the brown door. He turned around and saw me awake. "Oh, so your finally up huh?" I nodded. I didnt really feel like talking at the moment. "Your friend brought you here. Jessica Jarell to be exact." I nodded in understandment. "Your family left only a few minutes ago. Now, do you mind telling me what happened?"

"W-w...well...uh...got...ran...by...cars" His eyebrow raised.

"Oh really?"

"Y-yes..." He nodded slowly.

"Alright Ms. Utonium you will be staying here for a few days, or until your wounds get better. Your family already knows." I nodded again. "Have a good night ." He smiled as he left my hospital room. I noticed that the bruises that were on my limbs had turned purple and blue. They looked nasty, so i made a face. I looked out the window and it was raining pretty hard. _'How long have i been in here so far?' _

_**Brick's POV**_

_**'**__Blossom hasnt been to school in 3 days. Where is she?' _I thought on my way to my next class. As i sat down, i glanced at the empty(lBlossom's) desk next to me. I sighed as Micheal sat down. "Hey, do you know what happened to Blossom?" I asked him. He didnt look at me. He barely payed me any mind.

"I dont know." He stared at the teacher. _'How does he NOT know?' _

Next,i had a class with Jess. It was science. "Okay class, i really wanna go home and i dont feel like teaching today so you may talk amongst yourselves." The teacher sighed as she continued to look through her magizine. Teachers arent suppose to say that. Their suppose to be...encouraging! Not 'go ahead and talk', teachers are supposed to be like 'SHUT UP!' wow this teacher must be really tired or high.

"Jess?" She looked at me. Today, she wore a white spaghetti strapped t-shirt, with a grey miniskirt and black flats. She turned to me. She lifted up her head. "Come here." She sat next to me. "What happen to Blssom? Why isnt she here?" Jessica stared at the science table.

"I dont know...how come your always asking me?"

"Because you were the last one with her on her last day of school. So your the one who is most likely to know where she is." Jess sighed loudly. Her eyes lifted to the ceiling and she puckered her lips. I became more curious. That was our sign if something was wrong. We didnt know what it meant when we created it though, but we thought it was fun.

_flashback..._

_A six year-old Jess and me were having a move night with our parents. In the movie, in a scene a lady opened her door to some cops. They didnt know that another man was holding a knife to her lower back. "Hello, ma'am. There's been some complaints about screaming in ths house." A cop said._

_"Oh no, theres no screaming here." She said as she lifted her eyes to the ceiling and puckered her lips. The cops squinted their eyes,they knew something was wrong._

_"Okay, ma'am. Be safe." THe other cop said, playing his role in acting like he didnt know anything. Suddenly, they grabbed the woman by the shoulders and pulled her behind them to find a man squatting with a knife his hand. The man looked suprised, but angry. He stood and was about to run upstairs, but the cops grabbed him before he could leave their presence._

_"You aint goind anywhere!" A cop demanded as he hauled the criminal into the car. The woman hugged the police men._

_"Thank you thank you thank you!" She repeated happily._

_"All in a days work ma'am." They said as they left._

_"Mommy, why did the woman do that with her face?" Jess asked. I ws confused my self, it made her look kinda weird._

_"Thats what you do when your introuble and your not suppose to say anything." Her mom smiled. Her mom had black hair, circular glasses, porcelain skin and wore a white tank top w/ grey sweat pants._

_"So...its like...SOS?" I asked my voice a little high_

_"Sorta." My dad said. _

_"COOL!" Jess squealed._

_"We should do that to!" I smiled._

_"Yeah!" Then our parents went to go get dinner ready. Leaving us alone in the living room. I wore a grey short sleeved shirt and red sweat pants. Jess wore a pink nightgown with bunny's on it, bunny slippers and her jet black hair into pigtails. Jess, lifted her eyes to the ceiling and puckered her lips just like the lady did._

_"What does that mean again?" She asked me. I shrugged my shoulders._

_"I dont know. BUT IT FUN!" We both did it several times._

_flashback over..._

I wondered what happened. I walked out of school alone. Jess was infront of me with Micheal, holding each others hand as they walked to their houses. I was suspicous of their relationship to. They've been acting liike more than friends for a while now. As soon as i saw Micheal enter his house, i jogged to catch up with Jess. "Hey, Jess." She let out a breathe like she was holding it.

"I'll tell you." She said. "She's in the hospital." My eyes widened. I held my breathe. _'HOSPITAL! WHO, WHAT,WHEN,WHERE,AND HOW?~!' _I waited for her to go on and tell me why but she never did.

"W-why?" I was still stunned.

"That...i cannot tell you..." She didnt look at me. She did our signal me that told me that if she told why, then she might get hurt. I wanted to know, but i didnt want anymore people getting hurt becase of it.

"Which one?" I said quickly.

"The one on Cherry Lane." She instructed as she walked into her house. I ran to the hospital, i wanted to see Blssom badly. I jogged up to the help desk.

"How can i-" A blonde woman asked me, she looked in her twenties.

"Blossom Utonium?" I interrupted her. She gave me a nasty look, before checking the outdated computer.

"Room 325 on the 5th floor." I jogged into the elevator and pushed 5. The elevator moved very slowly up to the 2nd floor. Then, 1,000 people were in the elevator. It got so cramped that the elevator broke down and was dropped to the basement. I sighed with frustration.

_**Micheal's POV**_

As soon as i entered my house, i saw Brick and Jessica talking. As soon as they passed my house. I left. I walked to the hospital where i knew Blossom would be. I walked in and saw Brick jogging to the elevator. I walked up to the help desk. "How can i help you?" She smiled at the last part. Im guessing Brick cut her off and she was finally be able to say her line.

"Blossom Utonium please." She didnt even look at the outdated computer.

"Roo 325 fifth floor." She smiled._'Brick must be going to see Blossom.' _I thought. He will surely ask what happened and she might just tell him. I jogged to elevator, the one that Brick didnt use and pushed 5the floor. It didnt take me long to reach my destination. I was a little suprised that I reached Blossom's room before he did though. I entered her room, to find her asleep. her beautiful porcelain skin shining in the light of the sun through the blue curtains. I rubbed her cheek with the back of my hand before slapping her awake. She grasped her red cheek as she sat up. She turned and her eyes widened as she saw me glaring at her. She gasped with a scared expression. Man i love her.


	10. Leaving the Hospital

**Love At First Sight**

**Chapter 10: Leaving the Hospital**

_**Brick's POV**_

I was still stuck down here with these annoying people. I mean, they were really aggravating and did someone even acknowledge the fact that the elevator is stuck! I sighed and tried to block the people around me out, but i couldn't. Which made me glare at the door. "Can everyone just shut up? Now, what did you say Angela? What are you wearing?" A man dressed in a suit with a briefcase asked the whore on the phone. I then was nudged in the arm by a girl next to me. She had her hands over her ears and tears were strolling down her face. She had light brown hair that was in 2 puffballs and brown eyes. She was wearing a golden dress with black stripes and black leather boots.

"I dont wanna die, I dont wanna die, I dont wanna die..." She whispered to herself. I assumed that she was scared (obviously)! The man on the phone had to push me a little to raise his phone in the air.

"Dang it! I need service!" He shouted. I glared at him, but my eyes directed to above his hand. On the ceiling of the elevator there was an escape latch. I grabbed the man's shoulders and put my foot on his briefcase. "Hey! Get off!" He tried to shake me off, but i wouldn't budge. I lifted the latch and brung myself up. I sat down on the ledge while everybody turned their eyes to me. The girl pushed her way to me.

"Take me with you!" She cried, lending me her hand. I just stared at it, its not like she's gonna die...she's just gonna be stuck down here until someon comes and rescues her. Then the others followed suit.

"Take my baby!"

"Save me!"

"I want to livvveee!"

"SHUT UP! I CAN'T HERE ANGELA!" was all i heard. I gawked at the people bellow me. They paid me no mind and now I'm suppose to be their lord and savior?

* * *

><p>Now I was walking towards Blossom's room. I looked at my hands that were now red from rope burn. I had to climb the elevator rope all the way here! "My hands really hurt..." Then i thought of Blossom's face. "But she's so worth it..." I smiled to myself. I looked up and found that Blossom's room was right up ahead and i couldn't wait to see her. I heard a gasp and turned my head to my right, but saw no one, so i shrugged it off. I walked a little faster to the room. When i entered, i saw an empty hospital room. "Is this the right room?" I asked myself. I then entered the next room, but then jumped out quickly. I rubbed his temples, hoping to get rid if the image of a man using his bed-pan. I shook my head. <em>'where is she?' <em>

_**Blossom's POV**_

I stared at him in fear. _'Why was he here?' _Then, my mind went back to what happened after he asked to talk to me in private in the cafeteria.

_flashback..._

_"Blossom. Can I talk to you?" Micheal asked me. I turned back to Brick._

_"I'll be right back." He nodded in understandment and i followed Micheal. As soon as we were outside of the cafeteria, he looked around. There was nobody in the halls. Then he turned back to me and glared. I was confused. "Are you ma-" Before i could finish my sentence, he punched me. I landed on the floor and held my hands over my eye. I looked at him through the other eye before he kicked my in the ribs. I bit down on my lip hard, trying no to yell._

_"You think i didnt notice." He growled as he put his foot on my ankle and pressed down. "You think I'm stupid?" He pressed down so much, i heard my own bone break. I bit down on my bottom lip even harder, making it bleed warm blood. Then, he dragged me by me arms. He gripped on them tightly. He pulled me all the way into the girl's bathroom and into a stall. He sat me onto the toilet, but on the edge. I looked at him with my one good eye. I was confused, but too hurt to really focus on it. I groaned with pain. He then layed his eyes on me and scanned my body. Was it a good day to wear ppink sphagetti strap dressed that stopped on my knees? I didnt know, but it made me feel even more un comfortable with him staring at me like that. Then he grabbed my shins tightly again, but spread my legs open forcefully. I sucked in a breathe from pain. Then, he put his face about 3 inches from my face. He saw the blood on my lips and licked it off before smashing his lips against mine. My eye widened. _'What is he gonna do?' _I thought. I then heard a zip and my mind raced. _'Is he doing what i think he is? Please don't tell me this is happening! Oh My Gosh!' _My mind went blank when he entered me. My mouth hung open, but that only made him happier so he could have his tongue go inside my mouth. I was in pain down there. AND IT HURT REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY BADLY! I couldn't contain myself. I let the tears fall. Micheal smiled against my lips. "Dont...cry..." He panted as he caressed my breast. "Give...me...a...little smile." He went in faster and squeezed me harder. I gasped before forcing an open-mouth smile. Then, i felt wetness and he started to go slower until he reached a stop and pulled out. I was in so much pain it was inbearable. Then, he zipped back up and stood up. "That was fun." He smirked. "now don't betray me again." He demanded as he pushed the stall door open and walked out. I layed myself across the toilet seat, but kept my legs open a little because of the pain. I let a whimper escape my lips before the waterfall started. I cried and cried until what felt like forever. Then, i heard the door open again. I prayed that it wasn't Micheal._

_"Lexxie is that you?" I heard Jessica say. _'Not her!' _I thought._

_flashback over..._

I gulped as he stared at me in the bed. "Did you tell anyone?" He asked me. I stared at him in disbelief. _'How did he find me? Did Jessica tell him I was here?' _"Answer me! I hate that silent crap!" He yelled at me. I flinched at the beginning.

"n-n-no..." I stuttered. I was actually afraid. I need a savior. _'Where's my hero? Where's my rescuer? Where's my knight in shining armor when i need him...WHERE'S BRICK?' _micheal looked down upon me like he was a king and i was just another peasant off the street. Then, he glared at me.

"I don't believe you." He said evily as he walked out of my room. I started to tremble as i thought of what he was planning. After about 5 minutes, the doctor came into my room.

"Uhh...you're ready to go home now. It seems that you have healed very well in the past 3 days. You're clothes should be in that closet-"He pointed to the closet that was in the corner "-and then you can be on your way." The doctor he turned, I could see dollar bills falling out of pocket. He then left me alone in the room until Micheal entered again and sat down in one of the seats that was infront of the room. I eyed him as he stared at me.

"Go change." He said as he nodded his head towards the closet. I gulped again and got up. I bit back my groan of pain as i limped on my sprained ankle. I opened the closet and searched through towels and washcloths and packaged soaps until i stumbled upon the clothes i had worn the day Micheal beat me, the day he...raped me... I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was still watching, but a glint of ammusement in his eyes. I pulled out the dress, my bra, and my underwear and layed it on the bed. Then, i knew what he was getting at. He was gonna watch me while i took off everything, meaning he was gonna see my nacked body. I turned to him.

"Do you...do you mind..um...leav-"

"Yes. Now change." He interrupted me. I nodded awkwardly.I was about to untie my nightgown, but he got up and stood behind me. He then untied it slowly,watching it hit the ground, exposing my bare body. I felt so uncomfortable. I could feel his sense of lust because it was so great. I reached for my bra, but he stopped my hand put his arms over my shoulders and ran his hands all over my body. I could feel the tears starting to build up inside me. He reached for my bottoms and slid it up my legs. I glared at the floor and tried to imagine myself out of this situation. I imagined myself with Brick.

_"Hey, where's your family?" I asked._

_"Dad's probably with HIM and my brothers are...probably...i really don't know." Brick shrugged. I nodded in understandment. We were about to head upstairs to his room, when i caught a glimpse of it. My eyes glistened up when i spotted it. I stopped on the stairs and stared with my jaw dropped. _

_"You...you..." I whispered to him. He probably didn't hear me, but i didn't mind, i was too set on it. He must of saw me standing there because he came back downstairs and stood before me._

_"What are you looking at?" He asked me. He looked where i was looking. "Oh, c'mon." He grabbed my hand, bringing me in that direction. I just stared like i was in a trance. Then, he opened the door that led to his backyard patio and i was able to see it more clearly. I could've sworn my eyes widened even more with glee. He looked at me and snorted. "You act like you've never seen a pool before!"_

_"I have." I said, still admiring it, but not enough to not be able to talk anymore. "But...but not THIS BIG!" I smiled. The pool was the biggest pool i have ever seen, and the water was so...clear! Oh My Gosh! I've never seen water that clear! "I'VE NEVER SEEN WATER THAT CLEAR!" I said, flailing my arms in the air dramatically. Brick chuckled at me. "It's not funny!" I whined like i was a toddler. Brick chuckled even more at my behavior. I pouted. "Your a bully." I crossed my arms and turned away from him. He walked behind me smiling and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on the crook of my neck. Then, he kissed me on my neck, leaving my body tingling. a smile almost formed on my llips,but i tried to prevent them._

_"You don't mean that." He said against my neck. His cool breathe hitting my skin. I let the smile form unwillingly._

_"Really?" Then, I turned myself around to face him and pushed him in the pool. I felt tears run down my face as i laughed. He soon resurfaced and glared at me. I pointed a finger and laughed at him. He was soaking wet! As he saw me smile, he started to smirk himself. _

_"Hey, help me up?" He lend me his hand. Absentmindley, I took it, but regretted it when he pulled me in the pool with him. When i came up, I saw him laughing at me. I couldn't help but join in. I grabbed the top of his head and dunk him in while i continued to laugh. He then rose and tackled me underneath the water. I opened my eyes and stared into his eyes beneath the water. He was merely 5 centimeters from my face. He glanced at my lips before looking back into my eyes. He then kissed me passionately. _

_I could see the fireworks in my head... _

_I could feel the great sensation running through my body..._

_I could taste the sweetness of his tongue. It felt like i could stay in this position forever..._

_But because we're human, we needed to stop for air. We parted and look at each other deeply into each other's pink eyes. I smiled and he smirked._

_"Well, this is a nice seen."A male voice said from behind Brick. We turned around and saw a male with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt, white jacket, faded jeans, and white Nikes. He had his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. I blushed deeply, i couldn't see if Brick was since he was faced towards the boy. "Hello."_

_"Hi..." I said awkwardly._

_"I'm Brick's brother Boomer." He came around the pool and lend me his hand. For about 3 Mississippies i stared at it, then i shook it. He smiled at me and walked back towards the house. Brick turned back to me and he was blushing. I smiled at his embarrased expression. He was so cute._

I had snapped out of my daydream, when Micheal spoke. "C'mon. Lets go." He took my hand and we left the room. As we were walking towars the elevator, some strange feeling told me to look towards my left and i did. I gasped when i saw Brick approaching the room we had just left. Micheal heard me gasp and turned and saw him to. He pulled me on the side of him,blocking me from Brick's view. I saw Brick turn towards the noise, but then turned back. I felt the tears buid up again. _'Please help me Brick...' _


	11. Saved

**Love At First Sight**

**Chapter 11:**** found, **

_"Micheal, where are we going?" I smiled at him sweetly. We were walking on a street i usually take to my sister's house. Micheal was giving me a piggy back ride after the bet we had that i could hold my breathe underwater longer. I obviously won. He was taking me to meet someone, but he didnt tell me much yet._

_"To meet my Uncle Joey. He's really likes you." He smiled back. I blushed, his smile always made me melt. He let me down when we reached a big old rusted building. When we entered, there were car parts, machines, and the lighting was a little orange which made everything seem creepy. There was a red buggie with a man underneath it, laying on the thing mechanics lay on. "Uncle Joey!" The man rolled out and smiled. He stood tall, almost 6'3 and ran a hand through his bald head. _

_"Hey, Micheal. Is this the girl you've been talking about?"_

_"Hi, I'm Jessica Santos." We shook hands.**(A/U: i changed her last name.)**_

_"Nice to meet you. Oh and Micheal, I want you to hold onto these." Uncle Joey gave him jingling keys._

_"Whats this for?"_

_"I'm going on vacation and i need someone to hold the keys to this place for me."_

_"Ah! Thanks Uncle!" _

_"No prob kid, no prob."_

I flickered my eyes in confusion. Why would i think of that now? I finished fixing my attire which consisted of a sparkling, shimmering, silver loose shirt; black skinnies; a black leather crop jacket; and black ballerina flats. I then looked around my room to make sure i didnt forget anything. I didnt, but i had a feeling i did. I ignored it and exited my room. "Where are you going mi hija?" My mama asked.

"Out mama." She raised an eyebrow and gave me a mother's look. "With friends." I smiled nervously. She smiled slightly and kissed my farewell. "Give abuelito a kiss for me Tony." I said to my little brother Anthony.

"No way! Give it to him yourself sis." I rolled my eyes and walked to the back of my 1 story house.I opened the door slightly and peered in. I found my abuelo in his bed underneath the covers. His face was becoming thin, as was his body. He needed an oxygen tank next to his bed so he could atleast breathe throughout the day. His hair was falling out, leaving some around his head as he stared at the ceiling emotionless. He looked like a dying zombie. I brought a chair from the corner and moved it to the side of his bed and sat on it.

"Hola abuelo!" I exclaimed. His eyes turned towards me and he smiled.

"Hola mi princesita. Como estas?" **(hello my are you?)**

"Bueno abuelo. Me voy ahora, de acuerdo? Te amo." **(Good grandpa. I'm leaving now, okay? I love you.)**

"Te amo demasiado mi princesita." **(I love you too my little princess.) **I kissed him on the cheek.

"Mi princesita," He called which made me stop in my tracks, "Protegerla." **(My princess, protect her.) **I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Abuelo?" He looked into my eyes and saw what i had in my vision-flashback and Blossom in the hospital. My eyes widened. "Abuelo...como lo sabes?" **(Granpa? Grandpa...how do you know?)**

"Su abuelo sabe mucho." **(Your granpa knows much.) **I gulped and cracked a smile. We exchanged 'I love you's again and i walked out of the house. I pretty deep in thought. _'How did granpa know about the situation? He doesnt even go outside? And how come_ _i called my flashback a vision? This predictament keeps getting stranger and stranger...' _I finally noticed my surroundings when i my tushi hit the pavement.

"Oww..." I looked up and saw Brick standing there. He gave me a hand which i took gracefully. "Hey Brick, whats up?" I asked as soon as i was on my feet.

"Blossom's out of the hospital...But her folks didn't know...what do you think happened?" I cocked my head in confusion.

"Taken out of hte hospital?" As soon as the words left my mouth, i covered it. _'Oh no. Oh no. Oh NO! He took her didn't he?' _My breathing picked up and then i felt a fist connect with my jaw. I looked up and saw Micheal laughing at me. We were surrounded by orange mist and rusted machines.

_"I told you not to tell anyone, and now you must be punished!" _He said as his fist flew down upon me. I shielded myself, but nothing came in contact. I opened one eye and found that i was just on the ground again with Brick looking at me like i had two heads.

"You okay?" He asked. I looked at him with terror written all over my face.

"Micheal has her..." I finally figured out what had happened. Blossom's out of the hospital, her family doesnt know why or how, and grandpa said protect her...PROTECT HER! I GOTTA SAVE HER! I immediately got up to my feet and ran away. Trying to get to Blossom. I heard Brick call out to me and i beckoned for him to follow. "Come on!" Eventually, Brick was next to me and we were running...nowhere...i had no idea where i was going. I sighed with frustration, i then stopped and took a breathe. Brick stopped as well and went infront of me.

"Jess! What's going on?" He growled. I glared at his stupidity. I told him how Micheal had been abusing Blossom all along and sent her to the hospital.I also told him how i thought Micheal got her and my vis-flashbacks. He stood there wide-eyed which soon turned narrow and you could litterally see steam coming out of his ears. I put my hands on his shoulders and told him to calm down and focus all on Blossom's safety. It worked and he sighed and stroked his chin. "So, where do you think he is?" He asked deeply. A worm could tell that he was furiated.

"I seriously don't know. He knows people, he can be anywhere." I let my weight fall and a plastic chair caught me. I looked behind me and we were infront of a pizzeria. It looked familiar. It was on the street i took to visit my sister. I looked around and saw the building where Micheal's uncle worked at. The lights were on, but from what i recalled, Uncle Joey was on vacation...my eyes widened. I stood up abruptly, causing the chair to falll, and pointed my finger at the building. "There! There!She's in there!" He turned towards the building and dropped his arms. He grabbed my hand and we ran towards the building.

_**Normal POV**_

Micheal was dragging Blossom by her hand. "M-Micheal, where are we going?" She asked.

"Somewhere." He stated briefly. Blossom gulped and tried to atleast get a clue of where they were going. She looked around and saw that they passed several stores,including a brought her to a huge building. He took out keys and unlocked the door with his grip still tight on her. He dragged her in and immediately threw her onto the floor. Blossom looked up with fear written all over her face. Micheal glared at her. "Punishment." was all he said before kicking her in the ribs.

* * *

><p>Blossom could barely keep her eyes open. It was becoming even harder to see with the blood clouding her eyes. Micheal had broke her right arm, surely broken about 3 ribs, bruised her thigh, blackeyes, and cut her all over her body. He had left her boy there but only for a few minutes. During those minutes, she thought about her life. She remembered all the nights when her father used to put her to bed.<p>

_"Tuck me in Professor!" A 6 year old Blossom squealed. It was her first night sleeping without her sisters, in her own room. Professor threw her over his shoulderand brought her into her room. He layed her down and started to tickle her. "Pr-Professor! Hahahah! Stop it! Haahah!" She laughed. Professor smiled and kissed Blossom on her forehead. _

_"I love you Blossom. If today was your last day on Earth, are yo happy with what you left? And if you're not, then you need to start getting square." He kissed her head again and turned off the light. He looked back at her._

_"I dont know Professor, answer for me."_

_"You gotta do it yourself hon." He chuckled._

* * *

><p>Jess sat in the waiting room. They had arrived at the hospital about 30 minutes ago. Everyone's families were there. The doctor finally came out and everyone got up. "Umm...Brick Jojo and Blossom Utonium have requested to see a Jessica Santos." The families looked dissappointed, but Jess eagerly rushed into the room both patients were in. Brick was lying on a bed with his leg in a cast. Blossom was having the IV tubes everywhere, transferring blood. She looked sleepy, but she was awake. "Hey guys." Jess said as tears of joy almost came to her eyes. She wiped them away.<p>

"Hey Jessica..." Blossom said faintly.

"Hey Jess." Brick smiled.

"I'm so glad we're alright! And-"

"What do you mean, WE? You shot me!"

"Well, I could've gotten injured as well..."

'"HOW!"

"Dont yell at her Brick, give her a break." Blossom said motherly which made Jess smile.

"You two really are a pair ya know that. Excuse me." Jess stepped behind a corner and pretended to open the door, then closed it. She knew what was gonna happen next and she didnt want to miss it. Brick stared at the female by his side.

"You're beautiful..."

"Where'd that come from?" She smiled.

"My heart...Blossom...i-i...i..

"Brick-"

"No! LEt me try! I...I..."

"Brick-"

"BLOSSOM UTONIUM! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL!" Blossom smiled from ear to ear.

"Well, thats good cause i love you back." Now it was Brick's turn to smile. Jess twirled around in the room and sang songs nobody has ever heard before.

"Finally! You two are together!" Jess squealed.

"If only i coul getchu!"Brick said.

"Not if i get you first." Brick blushed. Then everyone's families came in. Bubbles and Boomer were holding hands and Buttercup was dragging Butch by his ear.

"DONT DO THAT IN PUBLIC!"Buttercup yelled in his ear. Butch kissed her on her cheek and the expression on Buttercup's face was laughed. BLossom looked at everyone. At her family. She was happy. She couldnt believed she was able to have such a wonderful finally had an answer to the Professor's question all those years ago...

_I am happy with what I've done on this Earth! And i hope you guys are too! Merry next holiday or birthday._

_With Luv Blossom...and Brick_

* * *

><p><em><strong>there will be a part two! and yes, Micheal went 2 jail!<strong>_


	12. Epilogue

_**Epilgue**_

"Who the heck are you?" Micheal asked firmly once he opened the door that had just rang. He came to a girl with light brown hair, a golden dress and black boots. The girl glanced down at his ankle and assumed he had house arrest.

"Is that how you greet all your friends?" The girl asked while smirking.

"Who the heck are you and what do you what?"

"The name's Princess Morebucks and I want revenge on Brick Jojo." Princess smirked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>dont tell me ya thought that Love At First Sight was over? Oh no guys. Brick and Blossom have way more trouble they need 2 go through... See u soon ;-)<strong>_


End file.
